Alice Korina Hale
by AliceEsmeHale
Summary: Love & Vampires


_**Chapter 1: Junior year**_

_**Today started like any other day. Just getting back from a nightly hunt. Now I'm getting ready for the first day of junior year. On my way down stairs i meet up with my sister Rachelle she asks me for a ride to school. I say yes and ask her if her husband was wanting a ride also. She said no Elijah was getting a ride from Eaton. And they already left so Eaton could pick up Ismaela his girlfriend. I go to the kitchen to get my keys and purse. I say goodbye to Carter and Evelyn my parents. Rachelle and I get to school and I hear "Alice over hear Alice." I turn around and it was Janessa and Angelique. I say bye to Rachelle she was off to English. While me and Janna and Ang are of to Biology. Mr. Vance decided to take the class outside and it was already a dreary day in Kent, Washington. I was hoping it didn't rain.**_

_**Chapter 2: Golden**_

_**Biology is over it didn't rain after all. I say bye to Janna and Ang. They have Gym while I've got Trigonometry. I head off to Trigonometry which is three buildings from Biology. Half way there I bumped into something equally hard as rock like I am. I fall to the ground. Next thing I know he's on his knees seeing if I'm ok. I look up and all I see is Beautiful Golden Eyes. he say's " Miss are you ok." I reply "yes I am thank you for asking." He helps me up. I say " Hi my name is Alice Hale." It takes him a couple minutes and he replies. "I'm Kayson Brandon nice to meet you. I tell him I have to get to Trigonometry. He says that's where he was going but he got lost and that today was his first day. I tell him it's one more building behind him. I offer to walk with him there he say yes and thank you for the help. So we continue on our way to Trigonometry. When I get there I see Marcus and Barrett two of my friends. There glad to we have the same Trigonometry class. We enter the class and Ms. Conklin assigns us seats. And what a surprise I get seated next to Kayson.**_

_**Chapter 3: Date**_

_**The Whole time we were in Trigonometry. Kayson and I passed notes just to get to know each other. I found out he a brother and a sister. He and them are orphaned. But he didn't say who he lived with. His brother is a sophomore and named Tanner. His sister is a Senior named Ilina. I told him I had four siblings and that we were all adopted. My adoptive dad is an at home computer analyst. My adoptive mom is a doctor. The last note I got said wanna go on a date with me tomorrow at eight p.m. to LaCheri. I sent back the note saying yes. the bell rings I say bye and that I can't wait til tomorrow night. I head for lunch. Were I see Rachelle, Elijah, Eaton, Ismaela, and Jaishon already waiting for me. That's not all I notice. I notice Rachelle grinning at me that can only mean one thing. She's had a vision and it must have been about me and Kayson. That can only mean another thing everyone in the family already knew. Great i can't even have one secret or at least tell them myself. Why is Eaton the lucky one with a Mental Shield. But not even them knowing can bring me down now. I can't wait til tomorrow night. **_

_**Chapter 4: Kiss**_

_**When I get home Carter and Ev Call me into Ev's den. They ask me how well I know this Kayson boy. I tell them everything he told me in our notes. They agree to let me go out on the date but they want to meet him first. The next day was sunny so we got to skip. If the suns out we can't go to school the sun cause's us to glow. But I was biding my time til tonight when Kayson picked me up. Eight O'clock came around and he was knocking at the door. I invite him in he meets with Carter and Ev. They like him then were off to dinner. We get to LaCheri. We order dinner while we are waiting. We talk about each other. I find out his parents died in a fire while he and his brother and sister were at a friends house. But he still won't tell me who he lives with. Dinner is served we eat. On the way home he doesn't say a word to me. When he walks me to the door and gives me a kiss his lips are cold. Then he asks if we can do this again next Friday night. I say yes then he heads home and I go inside.**_

_**Chapter 5: Invitation **_

_**Next day at school. The first person I see is Kayson. He introduces me to Tanner and Ilina. They are so kind to me. They say they've never seen there brother so happy. The whole time there talking to me I can't pay attention cause of there beauty is so distracting. Tanner with his light brown hair golden eyes and **__**muscular**__** build. Ilina had Auburn hair and the same golden eyes. Invite the three over the next night for dinner. I'm hoping Rachelle's seen what I did and for warns everyone. So they can make a plan on how to make seven plates of food disappear at the same time pretending to eat the food. Thats one of the many bad things of entertaining humans they can eat we can't. I'm hoping Carter and Ev aren't that mad at me. I get home and there waiting for me on the front porch. They have that look on there face. The one they give us when there upset with us but don't want to show it. Even though we've learned to see right through it. I say sorry but they say lets go make a plan on how to get through the dinner.**_

_**Chapter 6: Truths Revealed**_

_**It's Mid afternoon Ev and Rachelle's in the kitchen preparing Thai for dinner. We decide to do Thai cause you can do small portions and it will be easy to hide and easier to fake eat it. It's almost time for them to show up I'm kinda nervous that were not gonna be able to pull this off. There's knocking at the door there here. Jaishon goes and lets them in. We all sit down at the kitchen table we start passing dishes around. Everyone puts a little of everything on there plates. Then we all notice the Brandon's aren't eating. Eaton asks is there anything wrong. Tanner's the first to speak. He say's I know what you guys are and that were vampires also. He starts to explain that he has the gift to sense other vampires and there gifts. We all just sit there in shock. He also tells us Kayson has the gift of Mind Control and Reading. Ilina has the gift of sensing the truth. Were still a little shocked but we told them were really glad to know them and want to get to know you a little more. **_

_**Chapter 7: Lunch**_

_**After the shock of the night before. School was boring like usual. I couldn't wait til Trigonometry so I could see Kayson. I still can't believe there vampires just like us. I believe I'm gonna start loving going to Trigonometry. That's the only time I get to see Kayson at school other than at lunch of course. Bell about to ring I get to see Kayson in a few short minutes. Finally class is dismissed me and Kayson meet half way between Trigonometry. We talk all the way there. While Ms. Conklin is teaching we pass notes again. It's lunchtime and we all sit at the same table and talk. We chat about how great it is that we have friends that we can relate to now. We find out the Brandon's lived in South America before they came to Kent. It's hard to be a vampire because ya have to move so much so the humans don't suspect something when they are aging and we don't. It's great having the Brandon's as friends and Kayson as my Boyfriend. **_

_**Chapter 8: Party**_

_**Friday night is here and instead of our date. Kayson and I agree to throw a little party at my house. We have already talked it over with Carter and Ev they have approved it. So we told our siblings to invite there dates and one friend. Rachelle has invited her friend Lynda. Elijah has brought his best friend Tavin. Eaton came with Ismaela. And Jaishon invited his boyfriend Chase and Liz is friend. Tanner came with Aria the girlfriend. Ilina decided to bring Coree her boyfriend. Rachelle overly decorated the house like she always does. Elijah's in charge of music. Everyone is having fun with there loved ones and friends. We don't get to have parties like this much. But when we do we go all out. We make it so our guests never forget the party that has been thrown. The night commences everyone leaves and we all have to go out and hunt. **_

_**Chapter 9: Camping **_

_**It was Saturday and Kayson and I decided to go camping for the weekend. We invite two siblings each and there dates. I invite Rachelle, Elijah, Jaishon, and Chase. Kayson brings Tanner, Aria, Ilina, and Coree of course. Since there is ten of us going and all the camping gear. It is not all gonna fit in my little Blue Porsche. So we take Jaishon's Jeep and Ilina's Explorer. When we get to Kent Lake. We all set up and get our swim suits on and go swimming. We have such a blast camping. On this trip we finally find out where they live. They live in a two bedroom apartment. I decide to go to the tent and Call Ev. I tell her what they told me and ask her if its ok if the Brandon's move into our three spare rooms. Ev and Carter agree so I hang up and go tell Kayson and the other. I ask Kayson, Tanner, and Ilina if I can talk to them in the tent. I tell them what I just did I let them know Ev and Carter agreed to let them move in if they wanted to. They were so happy they said yes right away. The rest of the trip we hung out swam and just enjoyed ourselves. **_

_**Chapter 10: Talent Show**_

_**It's been two weeks since our camping trip. The Brandon's have moved in and have fell into our normal routine. Today at school they announce they'll be having a Spring Fling Dance. The next week they are gonna have Spirit Week with the spring fling that Friday. That whole week Monday through Friday. We got to dress and look a certain way. It was fun being able to wear crazy outfits. That Wednesday they were having a talent show. I decided to enter and sing. I asked Rachelle, Ilina, & Aria if they wanted to sing also make it a group they agreed. We decided to pick a classic We Are Family. We practiced til Wednesday night. Just to make sure we didn't miss a beat. finally the night is here. We sit in the audience and wait our turn. The time comes we all walk on stage and start to sing. Everyone starts clapping we are so happy they like us. All in all it was a great time we got second place. Barrett and Ang won first place with there reenactment of Dirty Dancing.**_


End file.
